


Falling on my head like a new emotion

by wintergalaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Pining, References to canon relationships, ahsoka be like: 'oh no she's hot', as in, corny as all hell but you know what it's what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: (For the prompts “bloom” + “pining”)
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77
Collections: Femslash February





	Falling on my head like a new emotion

**Author's Note:**

> This wound up being more about Ahsoka than anything but it’s still Riyosoka to a degree. Riyo doesn't have a canon age and given how young politicians trend in Star Wars, I think it's reasonable to read her as a teenager (though I don't blame those who see her as older).
> 
> I would also like to clarify that I don’t actually subscribe to the idea of the Jedi code being “don’t feel anything ever” - quite the opposite, actually - but merely that Ahsoka kind of interprets it that way in this instance. She's young, and _Anakin_ is her master to be fair.
> 
> Stole a random flower off the wiki, don't think too much about it.  
> 

Hypocrisy, thy name is Jedi.

She snorts. No, thy name is Ahsoka Tano. Specifically.

This is what she gets for laughing with the clones about how blatantly involved Anakin is with Senator Amidala. This is what she gets for laughing with _Anakin_ about Master Obi-Wan’s past with the Duchess.

Never laugh at anyone ever again about anything because then it will happen to you, apparently.

In fact, if not for the whole “there is no passion, there is serenity” thing, Ahsoka would say the Force _itself_ has a sick sense of humor.

Why else would she be alone. For days. With an extremely pretty senator only a year or two older than her. On a planet that looks like paradise itself.

Either the Force has a sick sense of humor, this is a test, or both.

Well, if this is a test, all Ahsoka has to do is not fall in love with her. Simple.

But then Senator Chuchi— _Riyo_ , she’d insisted with a warm smile that rendered Ahsoka uncharacteristically speechless—twirls around in the field of freshly-bloomed sasaleas, laughing, and Ahsoka can’t help but join in. Soon they’re both both giggling like the children they are instead of the burdened adults the war has nearly turned them into, and Ahsoka feels lightheaded with carefree happiness for the first time in a long time, and—

Yeah. This is going to be a problem.

(Not that she’s complaining.)


End file.
